They call me Geneva!
by neva-chanluvsmonsters101
Summary: Alessandra Zwingili lives a crazy life, from dinner parties, to battles, and avoiding France. join her as she juggles life with her crazy Swiss family as the canton of Geneva. fail summary, I know. rated T for Swearing, Guns, and France.
1. Chapter 1

**hi! Neva-chanluvsmonsters101 here with another story! dont worry, I will update my other stories soon enough.**

**this is my first hetalia story, so please be nice?**

**insparation was "Switzerland's trigger-happy letters to the world" by Omega001, half the credit goes to him (dont you deny it Omega, you've done more than you think)**

**this story is based off of all the "Fetes de geneve" chapters in that story. be sure to check them out later!**

**disclaimer: sorry, I dont own hetalia...if I did, Switzerland would be dating Liechtenstein.**

**enjoy!**

**~neva-chan**

Sunlight streamed through the windows as the morning rooster crowed, saying that it was a beautiful morning was an understatement, a big one. Alessandra Zwingli woke up and looked at the clock, it was still early and this was the perfect morning to sleep in, she felt she deserved it, BIG TIME.

You see, Alessandra wasn't a normal human, not by a long shot. Alessandra was the embodiment of Geneva, Switzerland, and she was damn proud of it too! She was going to show her pride soon with Fêtes de Genève coming up, she had pulled at least three all-nighters in a row just to get it organized. That and juggling paperwork and medical studies, plus the occasional letter from her papa, Vash Zwingli, Switzerland himself.

She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep again. She sighed as she turned over and cuddled her Pitt-bull that had been sleeping next to her, almost slipping back into the land of dreams. Oh, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Alesandra!" a french voice called. She cringed in anger and rewrote that last thought, '_nothing could ruin this moment except __**him**_' she groaned and pulled her pillow out from under her head and used it to cover her ears, she didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Alessandra mon coeur belle! Come out and say hi to me! votre ne pas aller dormir pour toujours es-tu?" the Frenchman called again from outside. Alessandra growled, rolled out of bed, and stomped to her bedroom window. She threw it open and glared at the blonde standing in her lawn.

"what the hell do you want France?" she shouted down to him "there are people trying to sleep you know!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~ but my dear, I came all the way to see you! Now aren't you going to come down and let me in?" he asked "or perhaps you would like to come to my home?" he winked. Alessandra almost gagged, he disgusted her! She had no interest in him at all, yet he still kept trying to seduce her! If her father saw this, he'd make France consider committing suicide. She smiled at the thought of him being tortured by a very pissed off Switzerland.

"ah! I see my charm is working! I knew you would except me some day" France yelled, completely misreading her smile. She cringed in annoyance and pulled out her 9×19mm Parabellum which she had named Bella. It was a birthday gift from her father.

"you have five seconds before I shoot the Eiffel tower!" she warned and clicked her gun. He laughed nervously but still tried to woo her.

"now 'Sandra, be reasonable..." he began. She cringed again, oh how she hated when he called her that.

"thats not my name" she growled. France paled slightly, she was surprised that her wasn't running by now.

'_five'_ she thought as she took aim, hoping her bullet would strike true.

_'four' _she clicked the gun.

"lets go down and talk this out over some cake?" he suggested nervously.

_'three'_

"please mon amour, laisse juste se calmer" he begged

"_two" _she smiled, as he began to turn to run.

_'one' _

**BANG!**

France fell down clutching his leg, then got up and limped as fast as he could back to his home. The sight of him like that made her smile slightly.

"and don't come back! Because next time I wont miss!" she yelled at his retreating form. She laughed and closed her window. Most people would have felt guilty, but she wasn't fazed at all. He was a nation, he healed quickly, so he would be fine by the time the party started. Of course, she didn't invite him, but he had a habit of crashing the parties she had.

"nothing like shooting a Frenchman to wake you up in the morning, eh Crepe?" she asked the dog who had woken up at the sound of her gun, Crepe began wagging her tail as her mistress scratched behind her ears.

"c'mon girl, lets go see if Liechtenstein is awake yet" Alessandra said and walked out the door, seeing as there was no way to fall asleep again. Crepe barked and followed at her heels. Alessandra cringed at the thought of waking up her guest so rudely. She hoped Lilli wasn't mad at her for that, her papa had strictly told her to give her comfort in anyway when she needs it.

"do you think she would be mad at me Crepe?" she asked her K-nine friend. Crepe just barked and wagged her tail. "so it that a yes, or a no?" she wondered out loud, taking the first steps down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tacks when the smell of bacon wafted past her nose.

"whoohoo! Lilli is making breakfast!" she cheered and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, she found the said girl wearing an apron, standing over a sizzling pan.

"oh Guten Morgen Allie!" the country smiled "having trouble with France again?" she asked as she set a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon on the table.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Alessandra asked, sitting down in front of the food "my apologies! I-I didn't mean to! I could make it up to you! Really! I-" she was cut off in mid-rant by Liechtenstein putting a finger to her lips.

"I never said you woke me up, I just heard the gunshots while making the coffee" the girl smiled. Alessandra sighed in relief, glad that she didn't disturb her guest. Especially since her guest was her father's newly found 'girlfriend'.

_~flashback~_

"_so what did you want to tell me about Lili?" Alessandra asked. She, and Liechtenstein_ were _sitting in her room. Lili had walked in and asked if she could talk to her about something. Naturally, Alessandra __was happy to help the nation with her problems and gladly welcomed the older girl into one of her 'girl __talk therapy sessions' of course, Lili didn't need therapy but Alessandra couldn't help but call it that...it was just a doctor's quirk, she had founded the red cross after all._

"_uuum...its about Vash" lili began. Alessandra's heart sped up, she had recently gotten a letter from her papa saying that he loved her, and he was going to confess to her at the party. She hoped that nothing was wrong._

"_what about papa?" she asked._

"_well..." she paused "Itoldhimthatilovehim" Lili said._

"_what?" Alessandra asked "say that again, slower this time"_

"_I. told. Him. That. I...I...loved him" she blushed "and he loves me back"_

_five seconds past...ten seconds...fifteen seconds..._

"_ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Alessandra squealed_

_~end flashback~_

"so how are the plans for dinner tonight coming along?" Lili asked, yanking her out of her memories.

"huh? Oh! Right! They're all done, now we just need the people to show up!" Alessandra smiled

"really? That's good" the other nation replied

this was going to be one freaking good party.

****five hours later****

It was done, the decorations were put up, the house was clean, dinner was cooking, Crepe was washed, the garden was weeded and watered, and the trees were trimmed. All Alessandra needed to do now was clean herself up.

After a long and soothing shower, she went up to her room to change. She slipped inside in her robe and walked to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear. She chose a long forest-green shirt that was similar to her fathers uniform in color, that, and along with a pair of white leggings and a belt. She had seen girls wear shirts like this a lot around town and happened to like the style.

A knock on the front door drew her attention down-stairs.

"Oh! Our guests are arriving, I'll get it!" she yelled and slid down the banister to the door. She opened it and welcomed the people that where entering.

"hello Mr. Philippines, may I take your coat?" she asked, immediately switching into a polite hostess mode. However, that was shattered as soon as she saw the next person walk in.

"PAPA!" she shrieked and tackled the Swiss, nearly knocking him over. He smiled and hugged her back.

"oh papa, Im so happy your here! Did you get a new haircut? It looks good" she commented, radiating happiness and joy. The Swiss man smiled back at her

"Ah, ma fill, I missed you as well ma Cherie, je me sente très heureux, merci. Oui…I did cut my hair…shoulder length was just too impractical…. It gets in the way and it makes wearing a helmet impossible. I think it looks very sophisticated... but if you will excuse me now..." he said and gestured to Philippines.

"Oh, I see you need to talk to Philippines for a while, hurry back!" she called as they walked past her.

"I will!" he said over his shoulder. She sighed and turned her attention to the other guests, she entertained them and laughed. Getting to know each country better little by little. She was in a very happy mood, but even a overly happy hostess needed a break once in a while, she excused herself and went into the kitchen for some time alone. However when she walked in the warm room she realized that she was anything **but **alone. She jumped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and the smell of roses filled her nostrils, she didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"DAMMIT FRANCE! How the hell did you get in here?" she screamed and wrestled her way out of the French's grip. She whipped around to face him with glaring eyes.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~" he laughed "I just wanted to see ma douce d'ange et sa demande que la mienne pour toujours!"

Geneva spluttered at the stupidity.

"W-what? Dammit! For the last time I'm not gonna be your "sucrés petit ange" and there is no way in hell that you'll claim me! Now get the hell out!" she growled and pulled out the gun she treasured so much

"my dear, not even a gun could waver me!" he declared. And inched closer to her till she was up against the wall, completely cornered. _'dammit! What now?'_ she wondered until she spotted a familiar pittbull walking in through the dog door.

"S-shut up! Sic em Crepe!" she commanded. The beloved dog immediately obeyed and began chasing the Frenchman that dared to touch her mistress.

"Oh mon dieu!" Francis yelped and ran out of the house with Crepe close behind.

"And don't come back!" Alessandra yelled. At that moment, her father and Philippines came out of the room.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Switzerland asked, concern for his canton written all over his face "I heard shouting"

Alessandra sighed "The damn bastard wont leave me alone! He thinks I'm his lover or something! Papa, what am I going to do...?" she asked him.

A look of anger flashed in his eyes, he now knew who had entered his daughter's home

"Ignore-lui ma fille. He is not worth any attention... it is just what he wants. And I am afraid that as long as we are part of the _Schengen_ agreement we cannot consider his intrusion as a violation of our neutrality" he said.

That damn agreement, she hated it! The south shore of HER lake was owned by the french bastard so he somewhat owned her. And he took advantage of that. Of course he didn't go too far, but lately his advances had been getting more and more frequent and more sensual. It was disgusting.

"I will write a letter to Belgium. Let us see if we can make an exception. My trigger finger itches just as much as yours when I see him" her thoughts where interrupted by her father once again "Just remember that you are my canton, member of our Confederacy, and no one can take that from you"

Alessandra smiled and nodded. Her mood better improved. She would remember those words, she would.

~neva-chanluvsmonsters101~

the guests where coming in a flood of noise everyone was socializing with someone, even Alessandra was talking with everyone, whether it be commenting on the snacks, asking for directions around the house, or (in France's case) asking for a date that she would refuse almost instantly. Suddenly Philippines was tapping on her shoulder asking if he could borrow France to 'educate' him. She agreed with an evil smile.

"Oh wow! There sure is a lot of people! How many countries did you invite?" she asked her papa, trying to make it through the crowd "geeze who's here anyway? Let's see...there's Rhineland and Croatia and I can't see the rest" she sighed.

"Well, I invited Croatia and Rhineland as you observed ma fille, but also Ireland and Bavaria. In addition, Croatia brought his friends de la commonwealth de Madelon, and five de ses fils" switzerland replied.

_'wow that sure is a lot of people! I hope I made enough food to feed everyone' Geneva_ thought. Then at that moment a strange smell wafted past her nose and something was nagging at the back of her mind.

"wait, do you smell something?" she asked Switzerland. He sniffed the air with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, something does smell a little burnt...almost like raclette" he said.

Raclette! That was it! Geneva's eye widened as she realized what she was smelling.

"AAACK! THE FONDUE IS BURNING!" she cried, running to the kitchen.

"WHAT? NO! NOT THE FONDUE! NOT THE FONDUE! SAVE IT!" her papa cried in alarm. She didn't need to be told twice as she turned off the burner and began stirring the fondue, hoping that it wasn't too burnt.

She cursed in french as she burned herself on the handle, she would have to run some cold water on it later.

"let me help you with that _ma cherie_" a voice said and two arms wrapped around her waist. The stench of roses filled her nostils once again. She growled in anger.

"_France,_ GET THE HELL OFF!" she shrieked.

**the dreaded cliff-hanger! T^T sorry guys, but reviews make me work faster! 8D so review!**


	2. Announcement

**ATTENTION.  
><strong>so its been months since I even looked at my profile here. and I'm very surprised to see that a few people recently like my stories. As such I apologize for my absence. As you can imagine, a lot has changed. my writing style, level of maturity, grammar.  
>I'll be completely honest and say that some of the stories on my list make me wince a bit. (holy shit there are like no capital letters dear god why did I say that why the fuck did I even think writing this was a good idea)<br>So, I'll be taking some of these stories down and revamping the rest of them. The one's I'm planning on keeping are:  
><em><strong>YU-GI-OH Genderbend.<strong>_This one has probably been my most popular story when it comes to reviews. I was and still am very surprised that people liked it so much. So I'll treat the loyal watchers to a better version. one that isn't so confusing (I hope.)  
><em><strong>Gen's story. <strong>_Gen's character has a very special place in my heart, as does the co-author who owns the character Storm. That being said, I am going to write a completely different version of this story as I've changed up her backstory. I have yet to decide if I will put it on Fictionpress or leave it here. Let me know what you guys want me to do.  
><em><strong>Light and Dark.<strong>_ I really want to keep this one. But I feel like I'm beating a dead horse with this one. I will consider it carefully, Stay tuned.

I can't garuntee fast work. I am a senior in Highschool and I have no internet at home. But I will try my best! Thank you all again!

-Neva


End file.
